Inner Kratos
by Shiroyanagi
Summary: A songfic using Origa's "Inner Universe". A tale of Kratos's long journey in the form of a lyrical piece of writing, from the end of the Kharlan War, to his eventual reunion with his son. My first songfic.


Angely i demony kruzhili nado mnoj (Angels and demons were circling above me)

**This is my first songfic, so it is probably going to be awkard and not very well-written, but I hope the general feeling of the piece reaches you. It is in the point of view of Kratos as he goes through the aftermath of the Kharlan War, to serving in Cruxis, to be reunited with Lloyd, and finally, to leaving Cruxis to fight alongside his son. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia and all of it's characters and plots belong to Namco, and the song is courtesy of Origa. I have merely combined them in my own interpretive writing. **

_Angely i demony kruzhili nado mnoj (Angels and demons were circling above me)_

They fly on high with exalted white and spectral wings, but their souls are empty and black

_Rassekali ternii i mlechnye puti (Swishing through the hardships and milky ways)_

Crossing time and toils too great to comprehend, what is it all but a haze that has enveloped me?

_Ne znaet schast'ya tol'ko tot, (The only one who doesn't know happiness)_

The boy once called Mithos and the twisted form he had become

_Kto ego zova ponyat' ne smog... (is the one who couldn't understand its call)_

His eyes so filled with tears that he can no longer see the light from the dark

_I am Calling Calling now, Spirits rise and falling_

I can see them, even now…Anna and Lloyd…their faces bring joy and unbearable pain

_Soboj ostat'sya dol'she... (To stay myself longer...)_

What reason do I have to pretend I'm alive?

_Calling Calling, in the depth of longing_

I need you more as I sink deeper into this void

_Soboj ostat'sya dol'she... (To stay myself longer...)_

How long before I lose myself…

_Stand alone... Where was life when it had a meaning..._

The happiness I felt when I held you both in my arms seems so far away…now I am alone again…

_Stand alone... Nothing's real anymore and..._

So quiet…this "paradise" seems like an illusion compared to your smiles

_...Beskonechnyj beg... (...Endless run...)_

But after wandering so long in the dark, you guide my way with your light

_Poka zhiva ya mogu starat'sya na letu ne upast', (While I'm alive, I can try not to fall while flying,)_

With you now, I can truly live. This time I won't lose the one I love. I won't fall to despair again.

_Ne razuchit'sya mechtat'...lyubit'... (Not to forget how to dream... how to love)_

Despite the humanity I no longer have… for you I will always hope…always love you

_...Beskonechnyj beg... (...Endless run...)_

I fled till I was lost in running, but I only ran farther and farther away from you

_Calling Calling, For the place of knowing_

My heart searched for this piece of myself, to a place where I would truly know

_There's more than what can be linked_

A place where I could open my eyes and see beyond this world locked in chains

_Calling Calling, Never will I look away_

Now I hear you calling me, and I promise I won't run…I won't turn from my sins and I won't overlook his

_For what life has left for me_

It seems that fate has blessed even a cursed soul as mine with something to live for

_Yearning Yearning, for what's left of loving_

And since I've found you, I'll never let you be harmed, you who are all that's left to me

_Soboj ostat'sya dol'she... (To stay myself longer...)_

The cold melts and the blood washes away, to reveal who I once was

_Calling Calling now, Spirits rise and falling_

I left you, betrayed you, but you still call my name and give my your bright smile

_Soboj ostat'sya dol'she... (To stay myself longer...)_

You brought me back from the brink of death… the crimes still weigh heavy upon me, but now I have newfound strength

_Calling Calling, in the depth of longing_

Once again I am overwhelmed, but instead it is in the happiness of being with you

_Soboj ostat'sya dol'she... (To stay myself longer...)_

Thanks to you, I have regained the ability to walk in the light, and now I will walk alongside you…watch over you as a father to his son…

**And that's all I wrote. I hope it was worth your while. And even if it wasn't, I'd appreciate a review to know that this wasn't a complete waste of my brain space. Thank you for kind contribution.**


End file.
